


Jolly Good Fun

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Crowley had been missing certain experiences since marrying. Turns out his wife is more than happy to provide. Much love, pegging, and laughter ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	Jolly Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the "They're Switches Bitches" Zine. Information on the zine after the fic. 
> 
> This fic is stand-alone, but for those of you following "Operation: I Do" this can be considered to be part of that universe, obviously much later than where the fic sits currently.

“You’re sure about this?” Crowley asked her for the six thousandth time. He crossed his arms over this naked chest. “Absolutely sure?” 

Aziraphale huffed and tried hard not to roll her eyes. “I’m quite sure,” she said with a firm nod. “Now, please, get on the bed.”

Crowley crawled into their bed and laid on his back. Aziraphale removed her dressing gown and followed him into bed, laying naked on top of him. “There we are, love,” She said with a smile and a kiss to his nose. 

Her husband’s face was bright red and he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Dearest,” she said gently as she brushed his hair back from his face. “Are  _ you _ sure about this? You’re being uncharacteristically shy.” 

Crowley shifted under her, as his hands rested on her hips. “I just- I don’t want you to feel obligated,” He said. “I don’t need this, I love you. I love our sex life.” 

“But you said-” 

“Yeah I know,” Crowley said, a blush rising to his cheeks. “But I was tipsy when I said that, and if you’re not interested-” 

“I am interested!” Aziraphale said, sitting up and straddling him. She gestured to the straps, lubricant, and dildo on the bedside table. “I didn’t buy all of this just to look at.” She sighed and stroked his face gently. “You said you missed this and I’m more than happy to oblige. Besides, in vino veritas, darling.” 

“Angel,” Crowley sighed with a fond smile and he seemed to relax. “You’re sure?” he asked, hopefully for the last time. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Absolutely. I know I’ve never done it before, but I think this could be jolly good fun!” 

Crowley chuckled and pulled Aziraphale close, drawing in for a deep, lingering kiss. “I love you so, so much,” He whispered against her lips. “Especially when you use  _ ridiculous _ phrases in bed.” 

Aziraphale giggled in her secretly pleased way. “I love you too,” Aziraphale said playfully rubbing her nose against her husband’s. She sat back up, running her hands down his chest. Crowley tried, and failed, to hide a shiver of excitement. “Now,” Aziraphale said with a shy smile of her own. “Help me get this on?” 

“Wait just one moment, Angel,” Crowley said with a smirk. “We have to start this like we would any other time we have sex.” 

Aziraphale frowned in thought. “What are you talking about?” 

Crowley sat up, bringing her hands to her breasts. He gently teased her nipples with his thumbs and said, “Foreplay, of course.” He sat up, kissing along her shoulder toward her neck. “Can’t start this cold.” 

Aziraphale shivered as he nipped the base of her neck. “Wh-What did you have in mind?” 

“I think,” he purred against her neck. “That we should both get some use out of this,” he said, suddenly rubbing the head of the dildo between her legs, causing her to gasp. “You should get to know your toys after all.” 

Aziraphale’s hips were already rocking against Crowley’s motions. “Of course, I- but,” Aziraphale forced herself just far enough away to look him in the eye. “But what about you? I know you’ll also need some-err-warming up as it were.” 

She had done her research after all, she knew things. In theory anyway. 

Crowley continued to move the toy against her lips and pulled her close, their foreheads touching. “Leave it to me.” 

Crowley adjusted their positions just so and he could reach behind himself while also teasing her clit. “I have to thank you, of course,” he whispered as he began to nip along her jaw. “For indulging me.” 

Aziraphale’s legs were already shaking. Crowley could always take her apart so easily, and this time was no different, despite the seeming reversal. 

Crowley gasped suddenly and Aziraphale could tell that  _ something _ had changed. 

Aziraphale hooked her chin over his shoulder as the pleasure began to build in herself. Her fingers dug into his back as he began to circle her clit just so. Aziraphale forced her eyes open and glanced down, watching two of Crowley's fingers disappear into himself. “I-” Aziraphale shuddered and gripped Crowley’s shoulders tightly. “I am  _ more _ than willing to help with that too.” 

“You want to finger your husband?” Crowley whispered against her neck, slipping the head of the dildo into Aziraphale. “Before you fuck me open?” Aziraphale gasped and she didn’t know if it was from being penetrated or from the image Crowley was painting for her. It was quite possibly both at once. 

“Oh good Lord,” Aziraphale whispered. The hand not wrapped around his shoulders trailed down his back to his arse. She followed to where his own fingers were teasing himself. “Please.” Aziraphale wasn’t sure what she was asking for, but from the shuddering breath he took he was more than agreeable. 

“Fuck,” Crowley mumbled, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips again. “Who could say no to that?” He slipped the dildo fully into her. Aziraphale’s fingers threaded into Crowley’s hair, gripping him close. His lips dug into her lower lip, ripping another moan from Aziraphale’s lips. 

“Anthony,” Aziraphale whined. She pushed him down onto his back and ran her hands down his chest. “Tonight was supposed to be about you.” She said holding him down with a pout. “You’re very distracting.” 

Crowley chuckled but did not look ashamed. In fact he looked rather smug. “What are you gonna do about that?” 

Aziraphale leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the open bottle of lube, coating her fingers liberally with it. “Tell me how to make this feel good,” she breathed. 

Crowley gripped the base of his cock and let out another moan. “You have got to stop saying things like that if you want to make this last,” he said with a choked off groan. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but giggle in triumph. She pushed Crowley’s legs apart. She saw his straining erection, but she was far more interested in his arsehole. It was slicked with lube and looked quite relaxed (not that she had ever really paid much attention to that part of him before). 

Suddenly Aziraphale found a bottle of lube being pressed into her hands. “Stop looking and fuck me.” Crowley bucked his hips upward. “You’ve started this. You’ll finish it.” 

“And you’re enjoying it,” Aziraphale said with a smirk as she coated her fingers with lube. Perhaps it was a bit too much, but, well, Crowley always said he liked things a bit messy. Aziraphale took a deep, steadying breath and then inserted two perfectly manicured fingers where her husband’s had been moments ago. 

Crowley immediately threw his head back with a satisfied groan. Aziraphale felt a surge of confidence as she moved her fingers slowly in and out. Crowley’ships began to rock, meeting each thrust. Aziraphale’s fingers went deeper and deeper. At that moment, Aziraphale remembered something she’d learned in her research and crooked her fingers just so. 

“Holy shit!” Crowley arched his back and pressed firmly into Aziraphale’s hand. Instinctively, Crowley fucked himself down onto Aziraphale’s fingers. “Please, just fuck me,” He begged. “ _ Please _ .” 

With shaking hands Aziraphale removed the dildo from herself. And grabbed the straps off the bedside table. She tried to situate herself but Crowley couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He traced the straps as Aziraphale tightened them, his fingers slipping back down to her clit circling it with the perfect amount of pressure, causing her thighs to shake. 

“Anthony,” she moaned, grinding against his fingers. “Either help me or get out of the way.” 

“You sure?” Crowley asked in a teasing tone. 

That was it. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. Crowley let out a small whimper accompanied by a surge of precome on her stomach. “You like that?” She asked, slightly shocked. 

Crowley managed a small shrug despite his hands still being pinned on either side of his head. “I’m very flexible, physically, sexually, elsewise,” he said casually. Aziraphale planted another firm kiss on his chest. 

“Don’t move,” Aziraphale warned him before she released Crowley’s arms. Crowley’s face darkened with desire, but he did as he was told. 

Aziraphale managed to get the rest of things into place, and she could feel Crowley’s gaze on her. Once she was situated she lifted her gaze back to her husband’s face. “I’ve, erm, read,” she said, her confidence sliding a bit. “That this is easier if you turned over.” 

Crowley firmly shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” Breaking Aziraphale’s command he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his bum. “Trust me.” 

Aziraphale nodded, secretly grateful she could watch Crowley’s reactions. Aziraphale knelt between his legs and lined up the strap-on with Crowley’s hole. She glanced up at Crowley’s face who was offering her a gentle smile. Aziraphale grabbed one of Crowley’s hands and their fingers threaded together, and then began to gently push forward. 

Crowley gasped and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand affectionately. She tried to push in slowly but Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist and pulled her in faster. “You’re going too fast!” Aziraphale said with a slight hint of panic. 

“I’m fine,” Crowley grunted as Aziraphale bottomed out. “You’d know if I wasn’t.” 

Aziraphale nodded and began to thrust, slowly at first, but she quickened her pace at her husband’s insistence. Aziraphale found herself entranced watching the toy disappear into her husband. In fact, she was getting more and more aroused by the second. The straps and the base of the dildo were providing her excellent pressure. 

“Anthony,” Aziraphale said, squeezing his hand affectionately. She bent over and braced herself on her free hand, able to drive deeper, causing another loud moan to rip from her husband. 

“‘Ziraphale,” he replied, threading his fingers through her down and bringing her close. He sunk his teeth into her lower lip causing Aziraphale to let out a whimper. “Not gonna last,” he warned. “Too good. So fucking good.” 

Aziraphale hummed in agreement and rocked her hips with even more force. Crowley let out a strangled cry and Aziraphale felt Crowley’s spend coating her stomach. 

Aziraphale let out a small whine as she was chasing her own climax. Crowley started gently tugging on her hair, coaxing her up. He gave a pleased groan as she withdrew and then began to pull her up his body. 

Aziraphale straddled her husband’s face as he began to suck and tease her clit with his tongue. Her hands gripped the head board tightly as Crowley quickly brought her to her peak as well.

With shaking legs, Aziraphale gently moved herself to lie next to Crowley. He gathered her up into his arms tightly, holding her as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Aziraphale was able to speak first. “That was good?” She asked, double checking that Crowley wasn’t sore as he came down from the high. 

Crowley leveled her with a flat look. “Angel,” he said, still gasping for air. “That was brilliant. Perfect. Spectacular.” He planted a firm kiss on her lips. “I love you so much.” He looked at her with his sparkling golden eyes. “I cannot believe I am so lucky.” 

Aziraphale tried to hide her pleased smile in Crowley’s neck. “I love you too, my dear, so very, very much.” 

“Thank you,” he said, pushing her hair away from her face. “For this.” 

“It's no trouble at all my dear.” Aziraphale bit her lip then added more quietly, “Obviously I enjoyed myself a good deal as well.” 

“So if we do this more often that’d be okay?” Crowley trailed off hopeful. “Not all the time of course, but sometimes?” 

Aziraphale finally pulled back and looked at Crowley’s face. “That would be just tickety-boo, love.” 

Crowley groaned in mock frustration before Aziraphale silenced him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "They're Switches Bitches" Digital and Physical copies are available as well as charity postcards. Find them here: https://switchesbitches.bigcartel.com/ 
> 
> Any support such as comments and kudos are also greatly greatly appreciated! I love you all.


End file.
